Birthday
by misericordia98
Summary: Because assimilating excitement of such scales becomes a bit more difficult if you're two people at once. /One-shot/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

 _A/N: Let's pretend Rin has somehow survived Chidori through her heart and her whole team lived to see the end of the war… and Rin got to sleep with Obito and bear the consequences of a still lingering split personality (that she's aware of) lol I'm sorry, I just thought the world doesn't seem to understand how important this pairing is. Also, I couldn't keep myself from writing such an appealing scenario because I was in the mood… I'm not sure anyone has ever done this before. Sub_ _!Obito and_ _Dom!Tobi at the same time. Epic._

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **\- Birthday -**

"Kakashi is such a sweetheart," Rin commented on her way into the room, letting out a caustic laugh in the process. "He doesn't even know how to properly greet you."

"It was kind enough for him to come, though. I'm sure he has lots of things on his mind." Obito followed her, his eyes drowsily blinking when they were met by complete darkness, after Rin clicked the door shut behind them. "Things more important than me."

He wasn't sure where the light switch is so he just waited for a while, hearing Rin shift to and fro… it was her room anyway. He was about to protest at the amount of time it took her, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, when another, softer light was turned on - a bed's reading light, across the room. He blinked again, to refocus and turned around to see Rin, with her hands intertwined in the back, exposing much more skin than she has ever had. She just stood there, boldly, wearing an expensive-looking black-laced underwear that could practically kill a man and waited as if it was his turn to throw a line.

Needless to say, he didn't come up with any so Rin bit back a smile (one of those only she had, that even wrinkled the skin around her eyes). He knew she's always loved having short hair, but for some particular reason has decided to leave it longer… suspiciously, when they started going out, a few weeks after the war ended. Now, it cascaded to her upper shoulders with a pleasant chocolate tint. Her distinctly contoured eyes were gilded in a gorgeous hazel and currently glimmered with tangible amusement.

"What?" She asked lowly, not making it easier for him to master the choke of his heart, beating vigorously against his chest.

"Ah, n-, I th-," A dreadful pause, then his ego tried to restore the imbalance her presence created. "Uh, I-" Obito silenced, terrified. Was there a way to escape the embarrassment and actually form words? He could try again. No, better not. His expression was a grimace of horror, eyes fixed on her silently.

Rin chuckled, walking to him slowly (picking up such a pace likely because he had stepped back, leaning on the door; also filled up with some kind of shameful fear that his desire got much ahead of his common sense). She stopped inches away and reached for the scarred side of his face.

"Did you really think I won't give you any present?"

"Honestly? Yes." His rapid reply gave him away and he cursed himself mentally for it, despite that another wide smile appeared on her features. If there was any benefit from his gushing nervousness, it was that Rin, seemingly, found it particularly funny.

Her smile faded a bit when she slipped her hand under his overcoat and upwards, with a perfectly calculated intent, to let it fall off him.

"You're so tense." Rin's breathy laugh, so close to his neck, sent almost painful shivers down his spine. There was something alluringly pleasant about her voice now, retuned in its softest and most caring; it was the tone she used when he was wounded or sad, or pressed by things he couldn't lift off on his own. Nevertheless, that tone couldn't erase the odd, controversial uneasiness that had obsessed him. When her nimble fingers started unbuttoning the immaculate white of his shirt he realized he had strained every muscle he could feel, avoiding any touch with her skin.

"Yeah… uh, Rin?" His voice cracked at the raise on intonation, but the sensible panic in it didn't seem to reverberate on her because she had focused on torturing him. Her fit form was leaning against him as she stood on her tiptoes, peering into his eyes. Her hand rested on his chest, above his restless heart, and he felt as if she could read right through him then and there.

Her studious gaze slid down, tracing the line where his skin united with the whiter tissue on the right side of his body and he held his breath, in anticipation.

"Obito, calm down." Rin tilted her head, eyes back on his with a tint of concern. "Do you…" She paused, her face flushing in red. "…need help? I mean… do you know what to do?"

The inconvenience in her was surely close to reaching his as she spoke and the interaction with her body didn't help him much; his mouth was already dry from just looking at her without any proper clothes.

"Of course I do." He snapped, trying to regain his dignity, but she raised a brow, more amused than impressed.

"I thought you've been with other girls before." She drawled.

"Yes, I have," Obito replied right away, but blushed and looked away. Was that supposed to make her feel better?

"No, you haven't." Rin bit her lower lip, on the verge of laughing. "You have no idea what you're doing."

Then there was something of a click in his mind, when he faced her again, eyes darkening vastly. He squinted, giving her no time to react as he switched their places, both hands lifting her up against the door with a bash that ended their quick exchange of words and replaced it with a long pause. Rin let out a loud gasp, lips parting open with utter surprise.

"Obito?" She backed away a tad, but he leaned in, ceasing every motion she was making with a pressure enough to hold her steady; assuring himself her legs are tightly wrapped around him.

"Yes?"

There was a change in the pitch along with an unfamiliar spark, one that was previously missing. Rin was fazed for one long moment, the blush on her sides increasing with every passing second under his mismatched eyes - one so dark that she could see her own reflection and the other holding one of the world's most powerful weapons.

Obito pressed their mouths together with a giggle, tongue swirling with hers in a thirsty kiss. He wanted her to react, to hear her voice and he wanted to touch her like he's always imagined he would, thoughts racing with a daring speed. As if reminded that he was still dressed, she automatically reached for his shirt and helped him strip it without thinking much, the tips of her short nails grazing the skin on his back.

 _What was she saying_ _again_ _?_

He breathed out, his mouth shifting down to her neck and licking its way down to her collarbone. Rin let out a half-vocal sigh that coursed through him like a lightning bolt, making his composure shatter a little bit more.

"Do that again, sweetie." He spoke playfully against the warmth of her skin, hands gripping her tight as he shifted from the door and laid her on the bed, eager to kiss her mouth. Still on her back, his hand untied the clutch of her bra and freed her from it, proceeding to caress the soft flesh he exposed.

She moaned quietly in his mouth, her body slightly arching at the stroke and meeting his. The sound inflamed him like nothing ever before, causing a hit of a major dizziness in his head. Good, _very_ good… She was already trembling with anticipation, her body taking pains over bringing him closer, but he was unhurried; set up to watch her from above, insatiable of her body and its reactions to him. He wished to feel her shudder beneath him, hear her begging in his ears… Or singing, singing was better. _Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wish you were insid-_

He froze for a millisecond, then shifted away from her, grimacing with half-guilty, half-shocked expression. What _the hell_ was he doing? Did he even ask her for permission first?

"Are you s-sure-" His voice failed him so he laughed nervously to chase away the growing awkwardness. "You wanna do this… uh, with me?"

Rin bit down her lips hard, heaving up a bit; her hand slightly covered her bare chest with a new wave of confusion. Somehow, she appeared both fascinated and amused… and intrigued.

"I mean, I..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "…want you, but you… you're-" He stopped himself again, but not because he was finished, but because skimming over her molded body, now half-lying on the sheets, almost naked and eyes looking at him like that, with a minx smile, absolutely disabled his ability to think and shut down his vocal chords. Likely for good. Discrediting himself had become something of a tradition when he was with Rin. Last time he tripped on a pavement.

"I am sure." Rin nodded, nearing him. "I've chosen you to be the first… and the last." She sat on his lap, renewing the kiss as her hands slipped down to remove the rest of his clothes.

The dismay raging in him was in high levels when they found themselves without any clothes and pressing their own bodies against each other with a continuous kiss. She was breathtaking like that, he had to admit, giving all of herself to him, but as much as he tried to hide his struggle, hands enveloping her delicate form, the throb of his blood only increasing with every gasp of hers, he thought _that_ couldn't possibly be what he was supposed to feel like. Why was he feeling so uncomfortable? Why did he feel like what he was doing was just plain wrong?

 _Did she just say "the first"?_

Great. Now he had one thing more, on top of the list of things he had to be _very_ careful with. Rin pulled them back until they laid on the bed, heavy breathing and legs spread enough to erase every doubt that he had by now immediately, doubt that he might not want to do all that right now. Yeah, he did. No, he didn't.

"What's wrong?"

He was confounded beyond measure, looking down at her lustful eyes, inviting and pulling him closer with a gravitational force. Still, there was a tinge of worry in her. Goodness, he needed her so badly… Not that he was dying for another couple of painful minutes while he's apart from her, but she trusted him unconditionally and harming her, with anything, wasn't on his list.

How was it that he was the one who had to bring forth the issue? Didn't she think about those things before _pouncing_ on him with such ferocity? Not that he minded, but... "Protection." He reminded, but after a blink, he breathed in deeply, an arch smile replacing his worried expression. "Mm, how about no?"

Before Rin could reply, astonished by the stellar change, he was pressing himself against her, uniting their bodies abruptly, but her cry was muffled against the vehement kiss he installed on her lips. He stilled for a second, feeling her tremble with the momentary pain he caused, but doing his best to distract her from it, tracing the curved line from her upper waist down to her hip and back up. He wasn't done yet, though, he needed to go just a _biiiit_ further… Just a bit, just a bit. Letting out a prolonged, quiet moan, her whole body wreathed against his, slowly straining in an arch as her fingers clinched locks of his hair. She was making it so much better like this, bending and all.

Hilarious.

The pulse of her core was still faint, but it made him close his eyes for a second and revere. So warm, so soft, so… silent. The amusement that simmered inside him faded in an instant when he realized she was the one ruining it.

 _Sing for me, darling._

He didn't give her any time to relax, starting to move against her at an even pace. The amusement returned when delightful thrills began building up in him at every motion. It only bothered him that she didn't respond, her voice had become a rhythmical cry that united with the pressure he applied, but her body was still wired. So he stopped again, letting out a puff of annoyance.

"Can you…" He furrowed for a second, speaking in her ear and she turned to meet his eyes, lidded and questioning.

"Tell me." Rin brushed back his raven hair, pulling him closer.

"Help me a bit. I feel like I'm kissing a clone, you know what I'm saying?" He twisted his voice at the end, with a following snicker.

Rin looked up at him with general curiosity, but she seemed abated and ready to comply with whatever he said. Taking shallow breaths of air, her hands slid down his back and urged him to press her, this time her hips grinding with a tad more opening, circular motion against his as a reply. _"Like this?"_ She mouthed her question before a barely constrained groan fell off his parted lips, and he leaned his head on the sheets. Sucks for Kakashi for not finding a girl like his, who understands context so well.

A smile twisted his lips when he breathed out the words that rang out in his head as soon as he got the chance.

 _Good girl._

Then she repeated, moving with him, and he found himself struggling to keep his composure and not let her know she was actually driving him insane. Curious. Surely, she could tell through the way his breathing snatched while they kissed. She tasted like something weird, though. Ew, that was probably the strawberry cream they had an hour ago. Sweet and viscous, and warm, and... extra wet. Ew. The nauseating thought was annihilated by a strong, dazing shot of gratification that slipped through his grip. Hmm, if she kept on like that, he could very well outcry her. She wouldn't wanna bet against him on that.

 _"Yes,"_ He moaned, breaking the sound with a loud laughter. "Oh, yes."

The intense pleasure she granted submerged him into a half-reality and he didn't even bother suppressing his voice, but then one thrust came sharper than the rest and Rin trembled underneath him, a muffled groan wresting out of her.

"S-sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." He strung the words quickly together against her neck, his hand finding hers and squeezing it at the overly pleasant sensation that surged through him, despite the devouring wave of guilt he met with it, simultaneously. Dammit, why did she feel so good? "I'm so sorry."

"It's… alright." Rin whispered with difficulty, her free hand pressing him closer to her, beckoning gently.

He sealed his mouth and ground his teeth in order to suppress the groan that formed in his throat every time he clasped their bodies together. She quivered and moaned, but he could tell only half of her reactions were out of pleasure.

 _Liar._

He was hurting her, but she spared him the truth because she was concerned with him and the way he felt. That she was as kind as to offer her body didn't mean she had to suffer.

"Rin, we should stop this." He found her mouth, ready with a solution, but she just chuckled breathlessly, the vibrations flowing through her body.

"I'm fine. Don't stop." Rin ordered him, locking her eyes with his, dead serious. "Ok?"

"What's that look for?" The change in his voice fazed her grandly, but it took her not more than a second to shake with low laughter once again. "Am I funny to you?" Her laughter was switched by a puffed moan when he decided that her brazen behavior was unacceptable, bucking against her with a steady force, hand holding her left leg to his upper waist while his right pinned hers on the bed.

She became gradually louder, with the increasing of his momentum, and he could feel a coil of pleasure winding up with every shiver that she created through his body; with her clear voice echoing in the silence; with her unconscious motions she had syncopated to his, to facilitate and enhance such unknown satisfaction as the one the pliable velvets between her legs offered. As if she knew exactly how to move and what to do to make him feel like that. How did she know? Anyway, she surely felt how terribly grateful he is that at least one of them knew what to do and how to do it properly.

There was something like a level of tolerance, a verge of a constantly growing pressure he wasn't completely aware of, sunk in the warmth and the depth of his ecstasy, that snapped and freed a cluster of combined, blissful sensations that hit him suddenly, and he lost his perception of everything around in those seconds, everything except Rin, hands digging in the mattress and face buried in her hair. He might've spoken something to her or let out a form of a sound, he wasn't sure, but what he was completely sure in were the words _Happy Birthday,_ spoken in the softest voice he's ever heard. The voice he so adored.

Took him a while to realize she congratulated _him_ on his birthday because he had one (which he totally forgot about in the second she appeared with that set of let's-see-if-Obito-faints underwear). Good that she had the habit of repeating and reminding him of things. Mostly, her presence was like a glitch in his system and the damned Kakashi always made fun of him for it. He swore he was presentable and cunning and clever until she showed up and ruined him and his reputation.

Heavily breathing, he tried to shift away from her, but she had hugged him and insisted on him staying as close for a bit more. Obito heaved up tiredly, to kiss her lips and she wrapped her hands around his neck with one supple, lazy movement, happy to reply.

"How am I supposed to beat that?" He whimpered the words, weary and distracted by the almost too heavenly strawberry flavor, stained on her tongue.

"My birthday's pretty far." Rin shrugged. "You'll think of something."

Obito slowly shifted away, lying on the sheets next to her. _You'll think of something._ Her sentence echoed through his ears without affecting him much more than usual, but then... he froze, the panic rising inside him at lightning speed. Oh, no. He screwed up again.

"You didn't, uh…" He opened the question indefinitely, afraid to look her in the eyes (so he just looked up in a point in the air). "You didn't…"

"Finish? No." Rin helped him, voice slightly trembling with suppressed laughter, but he was already cursing himself and trying to not feel like he wanted to sink in the ground and never appear in front of anyone ever again. The frustration burned him alive at a self-made stake.

"I'm sorry. Do you… do you wanna-"

"Don't bother. It's fine, really. I'm too tired anyway. _Didn't think I'd sleep with two men at the same time."_ Rin muttered the last words under her breath and Obito turned to her sharply.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Rin waved her hand indefinitely, but her dark eyes remained on him for a while before straying away, thoughtful.

"What?" His curiosity wouldn't let him have a peace of mind and he knew it.

"I just… remembered something from when we were little." Rin pursed her lips together to keep from laughing. "It was White Day in Konoha, but we were on a mission so there was no time to go out. So I made chocolate the day before that - for Kakashi," Rin made a dramatic pause, filled with her observation on Obito's visible scowl, "you and I even left some for Minato-sensei."

"Are you serious?" Obito intervened quietly, making her laugh out loud.

"It's not like I had feelings for him, I just had extra chocolate."

"You had a crush on The Fourth." Obito narrowed eyes.

"Stop with that." Rin squealed. "So I was saying… I went to Kakashi and gave him the chocolate, then I hugged him-"

Obito scoffed loudly, making her stop again.

"Because he looked so lonely and I couldn't help it." Rin defended herself. "And then I went looking for you… and I found you, sitting behind a tree. Crying."

Obito raised a brow.

"I don't remember that."

"Yeah, you do. You cried a lot back then." Rin leaned in, close to his face, which resulted in a heat rising in him. "I thought you were the cutest boy ever."

Obito sank back in the pillow, embarrassed. There was something about the way she spoke that absolutely destroyed him. She was like the morning skies during Spring - calm, serene… and warm. So pleasant to the eye that he couldn't stop looking at her. But sometimes… sometimes he preferred stabbing himself with kunai daggers rather than conversing with her. Lately, it seemed like everything he did was broken and crooked… and it made him feel unworthy of her. A truly awful feeling, awful from all sides.

"So, I found you there and at the moment you saw me approaching, you brushed away your tears quickly and stood up, wearing this feigned, mustered up happiness on your face, as if trying to make yourself look presentable and fool me within five seconds." Rin paused, a small smile quivering on her lips. "Which was practically useless because I watched you cry for a while before approaching."

Obito decided to remain silent and follow her story without interrupting because she had become slightly… melancholic in the process of narrating.

"I gave you the chocolate and kissed you on the cheek, and I ran away after that. But never got to ask you why you were crying."

"Wow."

"Shut up." Rin bumped him, offended at the tone he had used - one hundred percent mockery. Kiss on the cheek, then running away. Classic. "Tell me."

"I guess," Obito gave her a meaning look and she abated her breath, waiting for the answer. "Guess it was because I thought you _like_ -like Kakashi. And I was already in the deep with you back then."

"I did _like_ -like him, still do," Rin replied, stone serious and completely fazing him. His eyes widened as he fixed on her, trying to find a trace or a tinge that could tell him she's joking, but there was none. She looked a bit uncomfortable too, when her fingers tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, letting out a little laugh. "Let's face it, he's more handsome than you."

Her words were like a sword through his heart, but when she laughed nervously, that was when she twisted it. He looked away from her, suddenly feeling like a weight was placed upon his chest and didn't allow him to breathe in from that moment on. Was she serious? She couldn't be serious. What if she was? And sleeping with him was her way of saying that's all she cares about. And she didn't want him for anything else. She never said her intentions were… Something stung in the back of his eyes, but he refused to acknowledge it, the dread creeping up underneath his skin.

"Obito, are you crying?" Rin's laugh danced on the skin of his temple, but he murmured a low _No, I'm not_ under his breath. Her nose touched his skin gently, fingers caressing his hair; she was so close that he could feel the smile on her lips. "I'm sorry, it's just so easy teasing you, you believe in everything I say…" Rin's hand turned his face towards her, searching for his eyes with an apologetic grimace. "You can't take everything so personally, it will ruin y-"

"But I can't breathe without you." He cut her off, louder, but upon hearing the words coming out of his mouth out loud, the deep red color of his face paled to ashen. Rin was confounded for a split second, but then a heavy blush colored her face. "I… I-I mean…"

"I know, Obito," Rin said with a faint smile, bending to kiss his forehead. "Me too."


End file.
